Neba: Mother of a Lost Son
by Vampyre Gyrl
Summary: This is another story based on my Dragon Ball Chaotic Dimension story series. This story is about Goku's long-lost mother. Rated T and M later on in the story.


Neba

**Neba**

**Mother of a Lost Son**

July 27th, 791 A.D.

The sweat dripped off his forehead and his muscular arms as Goku Son made his way through the forest to a secret swimming hole that only he knew about. Goku walked to a part of the forest that was rarely traveled by others. He climbed over boulders and he shoved through thick branches and winding vines until he arrived at the swimming hole. Goku started to take off his sweat soaked tank top when he heard a noise in the brush. Goku looked around, but didn't see anything. Goku began to take his shirt off when he heard the noise again. "Who's there?" Goku asked. He looked in the direction of the noise and saw something move. "Who are you?" Goku commanded. He searched for a ki signature and was surprised by what he felt. The ki signature didn't belong to an animal or a Human, it belonged to a Saiyan.

Goku stood still as the noise got closer. "Hello there," said a rather sweet and kind voice. Goku could tell that the voice belonged to a woman; a Saiyan woman. The woman walked into the sunlight so Goku could see her. "I'm sorry," the woman said, "I didn't mean to interrupt you." The woman stared at Goku's skin as the sweat glistened in the sunlight. She blushed. Goku looked at the woman; extremely confused. "Are you okay?" Goku asked. "Oh my," the woman exclaimed, "I must have been daydreaming." She walked toward Goku, still looking at him. She stopped about three feet from him, wanting to get a better look. "You remind me of someone," the woman said, "Have we met?" "No," Goku replied, "I can't say that we have ever met before." "You look just like him," the woman said, "You look just like someone I used to know...and love." Goku turned toward the water. "Who was he?" Goku asked curiously.

The woman looked up at Goku and began to cry. The woman wrapped her arms around Goku tightly. _He looks just like him_, she thought excitedly, _but he doesn't smell like him. He smells like him and me. He can't be, could he? _Goku, now very confused, tried to comfort the strange woman. "It's...okay," Goku said hesitantly, "I didn't mean to say anything to you that would upset you." Goku put his hands on the woman's shoulders and tried to get her to let go of him. He pushed her back until she removed her arms. "Look, I'm not going to say or do anything to you that would hurt you," Goku said reassuringly. The woman walked to the edge of the swimming hole and looked at her reflection. "If you don't mind," She said, "Could you please tell me your name?" Goku, looking extremely confused, told her his name. "My name's Goku," He said, "But I'm also known as Kakarot." The stared at Goku's perfectly shaped muscles and body. "You remind me so much of him," The woman said quietly, "You and he look just like each other, Kakarot." Goku didn't know why she used his Saiyan birth name, but it didn't bother him. The woman looked at Goku with very happy, shimmering eyes that looked like stars. She looked at Goku and sighed. "I have a story to tell if you're willing to listen," the woman said as she sat down by the edge of the water, "I think you should hear it, Kakarot." Goku stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the swimming hole. "This story may interest you," She said calmly, "I think it happened before your birth, if I'm not mistaken."

Goku swam over to the woman and rested his arms on the bank. The woman stroked her long, raven black hair as she sat by the water. "This story happened a long time ago," She began, "It happened on a planet, not too far from this one. That is...before it was destroyed." The woman choked as she tried to hold back the tears of pain. "What went on then was sometimes terrible, and sometimes happy," She continued, "But I think you'll find some meaning in this story I have to tell." The woman placed her hand on Goku's arm; feeling his skin. She rubbed his arm as if to remember something from her past. Goku thought that, the more he looked at her, the more he could see of himself staring back. Her face was friendly; her voice was soft and calming. He thought that she was also very beautiful in her faded brown dress and bare feet. She reminded him of something in the back of his mind, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "The man I loved had a caring voice just like yours," the woman said smiling, "He was also a fighter, like you are I think. He would never let anything bade happen to me. I was young back then, and he would 'lead while I followed' if you understand my meaning at all. He always treated me differently, like I was...special. He always made me feel happy and beautiful when he would say my name; Neba."

July 27th, 732 A.D.

The streets were crowded and the shops busy as she made her way to the palace square. She walked fast as she passed a group of high-level warriors, who whistled and howled as she walked by. "Hey baby," one of them called, "You wanna walk home with me? I won't hurt you...much." She glanced at the men as she walked. "I think she looked at you Chadek," the skinny one said. Chadek walked up to her. "Hey baby," He said, his speech a little slurred, "You want to go out with a high-level? I know how to treat a woman." She glared at the Neanderthal as he put his huge arm around her. "My name's not 'Baby', it's Neba," She said, "And I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last Saiyan male on this planet!" Chadek pulled Neba closer to him. The smell of his body almost made Neba pass out. "Don't you brutes know how to clean yourselves before you try to get near someone?" Neba questioned as she pulled Chadek's massive arm off of her, "I've smelled dead beasts that had a better odor than _you_ do!" Chadek growled at the woman. "How dare you insult a high-level!" He announced, "I'm a member of the Royal Guard!" Neba smirked at the obviously drunk man. "You're a member of the Royal Guard?" Neba retorted, "If I had known that earlier, I would have made a much better insult than the one about your disgusting body."

Neba walked as fast as she could away from the angered Saiyan. Neba made it to the palace square and went to rest on the edge of the fountain that sat in the middle of the square. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and wondered if the high-levels had followed her. All of a sudden, Neba was grabbed from behind by two big, burly Saiyans. Chadek walked up, laughing evilly. "You thought you could get away after insulting a member of the Royal Guard," Chadek snarled. He got closer to her until he was mere inches from Neba's face. Chadek began yelling and insulting her. "You're a whore, just a whore!" Chadek shouted wildly, "You were put on this planet to satisfy the sexual cravings of us men! You will never be any different! You were born this way, you will die this way! I'll punish you after I've had my fun with you, you insolent female!" Chadek put his hands on Neba and he began to move them toward places that she didn't want them. Chadek moved one hand toward her breasts, the other toward her lower region. Neba became very scared of what was being done to her. Just then, a voice echoed over the square. "Don't you high-levels have any manners?" questioned the voice, "If you're going to molest the woman, take her to your quarters. It's not a good idea to do it out in the open where a bystander can witness it."

Silence swept over the three Saiyans as they tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. Neba tried to struggle out of the hold of the other two Saiyans, but they tightened their grasp. Chadek became frustrated trying to find where the voice was coming from. "Come out, you coward!" Chadek demanded, "No one makes a fool out of a member of the Royal Guard!" Out of nowhere, a blur struck Chadek from the side, knocking the overconfident Saiyan to the ground. A figure, a person, stood only a few feet away. He wore dingy, battle-damaged armor and red wristbands. "He's just a low-level," Chadek said as he rose to his feet, "How dare you attack a high-level. Don't you know that you can't possibly defeat me?" The man smiled wide; challenging the other Saiyan. "I won't know if I can until I try," He said as he flew straight into Chadek, sending the huge Saiyan flying. The other two Saiyans, not wanting to fight, ran for the palace gates. Neba rubbed her bruised wrists as she walked toward the man that had just saved her. "How did you do that?" Neba asked amazed. The man smiled at her with a hint of sweetness and cockiness. "Practice," He said, "Lots and lots of practice." The man turned and began walking toward the market. He was almost too far away for her to hear him when he turned back toward Neba. "What's your name?" He shouted over the crowd. "Neba," She shouted back, "What's yours?"

The man climbed on top of a merchant stand so he could see her. "Most people that meet me call me a bastard," He said laughing, "Others just call me Bardock." Neba giggled as Bardock back-flipped over the stands. Neba finally made it to the housing facility where she lived. She got in an elevator and indicated which floor she wanted to go to. Neba got to her floor and walked down a long, dimly-lit corridor until she got to her quarters. Neba was glad to be back to her quarters. No more crowds, no more shops, no more dirty-minded Saiyans that wanted to get her in their beds. Neba was about to undress herself when she heard a noise in her bathroom. She cautiously went to check it out and couldn't believe what she saw standing there; a naked Saiyan man going through her cabinets. "Who are you and what are you doing in _my_ quarters?!" Neba demanded, "I'm not in the mood to mess with you, so explain yourself right now!!" The Saiyan turned toward Neba with an embarrassed look on his face. When Neba saw the Saiyan's face, she immediately recognized him. "Bardock?" Neba said blushing, "What are you doing here?" Bardock, now blushing himself, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him. "I was sent to these quarters as my new place of residence," Bardock explained, "No one told me that these quarters were already occupied. I'll leave now." As Bardock walked passed Neba, she felt his hand brush against hers.

"Wait," Neba blurted out, "You can...stay." A smile appeared on Bardock's dirt covered face. Neba left him alone while he finished in the bathroom. Bardock came out a few minutes later, wearing a water soaked towel. He walked over to a chair that sat by Neba's balcony and gazed up at the reddish sky as sunset approached. "It's beautiful, don't you think?" Neba said as she walked up beside him. Bardock looked at Neba, his bangs covering most of his freshly cleaned face. "So are you," Bardock said shyly. He turned away from Neba and began to walk to her couch. Neba saw him sit on the couch, then lay down on it. "Don't you have anywhere to sleep, Bardock?" Neba asked, her hands sweating from nervousness. Bardock sat up again and looked at the woman that stood only a few feet away from him. He could see that she wanted to ask him something else, but she didn't have the courage. "Why'd you ask me if I had a place to sleep, Neba?" Bardock said calmly. Neba walked closer to Bardock and leaned her arms on the back of the couch. She had a tear run down her cheek before she answered. "I've had some bad experiences being alone," Neba said with her voice breaking, "Most of the people that live in this building are male Saiyans who always try to molest me or rape me while I'm in my bed. I've never had anyone here who could keep them from getting in here. I've managed to keep my virginity, but I don't know how long I can keep them from getting what they want from me."

Neba began to cry hard as she let out all of her emotions while Bardock listened. Bardock put his hand on Neba's wet cheek and wiped her tears away. "I'll be here," was all he said as he pulled Neba's face closer to his and kissed her trembling lips. Neba had never felt a kiss before and was surprised that Bardock was the one that had kissed her. She barely knew Bardock, but she felt safe being around him. Neba moved her lips away from Bardock's and she sat on the couch next to him. "Have you ever courted a girl before?" Neba asked girlishly. Bardock looked into Neba's beautiful, dark eyes as he pulled her up to him. Neba's body felt comfortable to Bardock. Her warm skin against his was a pleasant surprise to them both. Neba gasped when Bardock removed her armor and slid the strap of her uniform off her shoulder. Bardock kissed Neba's shoulder, growling softly. "I have now," Bardock whispered as he kissed her shoulder again. Neba groped his back when Bardock began kissing her neck. She had never felt so unafraid around a man before. Most of the time, she was trying to get away from them; not this one. Neba wanted to hang onto him, feeling the happiness she felt inside her. "Don't leave me," Neba said gasping.

Bardock pushed Neba down on the couch and proceeded to kiss her. Bardock pulled Neba's uniform off, revealing the untainted body underneath. Neba grabbed a hold of Bardock's towel and threw it on the floor. They shared intimate secrets with each other and realized that they were meant to meet to be with each other. As they kissed and touched one another, Neba saw that Bardock wasn't like the other Saiyan males; he was gentle and caring and never once did anything to her to hurt her delicate body; even though she was a warrior, as well. Neba and Bardock continued to explore the unforgiving urge to mate as they made their way to Neba's bedroom. Neba fell onto the bed while Bardock lay on top of her, touching her. Neba felt a rush of power when Bardock kissed her again. They shared many things that night, but they had a small secret. Neba and Bardock didn't know at the time, but Neba was now carrying a part of Bardock inside her; growing silently. The next day, Bardock had to report to the palace and speak to the king. Neba had to travel to the Royal Guard Headquarters and inquire about a position they had open for a female warrior. Both of them had to continue their normal routines, even though they were now an item that no one knew about. Bardock spent the whole day speaking with the king on coed accommodations in housing facilities. Neba was laughed out of the Royal Guard Headquarters, just because she was a low-level warrior. Neba was furious, and went back home.

Nine months later...

Neba was sprawled out on a bed in the infirmary; her and Bardock's first child would soon be here. Her heart was racing and she was soaked in sweat, but she never once cried out in pain. Neba was strong, but the baby was giving her a hard time. She had enough problems wondering where her child's father was and wondering if he was going to come back alive. "All right Neba," said the doctor at the foot of her bed, "Just one more push." Neba pushed with all the strength she had left. Finally, the child emerged from its mother and cried so loud, the other doctors had to cover their ears. "This infant definitely is your son," The doctor said smiling, "What are you going to call him?" Neba thought for a moment, and then she answered him. "His name is going to be Raditz," Neba said proudly, "After my older brother." The doctor placed the boy in a crib while his mother got out of bed and headed for her uniform. "Neba," A voice echoed through the infirmary. Bardock appeared in the doorway; breathing heavily. "I'm sorry I was late," Bardock apologized, "But it took me and my crew longer than we thought to exterminate the creatures on Tisjak." Neba didn't seem to hear him as she tried to put on her uniform.

"You're not ready to leave yet, Neba," The doctor said concerned, "You haven't even begun to heal yet. You could bleed to death if you try to finish your assignment." "I have to finish it," Neba retorted, "If I don't, King Vegeta will have my head and God knows what else." Neba groaned as she pulled her uniform up onto her body. She began to feel lightheaded and she started to fall. Bardock ran over to Neba and caught her before she hit the floor. "You need to rest," Bardock said sternly. Neba lifted her head and looked at Bardock's scratch covered face. "Is that an order?" Neba asked sarcastically. Bardock smiled at Neba. He had never seen her look so bad before. She barely had any color left in her face and she was still sweating from the birth. "Yes it is," Bardock said lifting Neba into his arms and carried her back to her bed. Bardock left her bedside and walked over to the doctor. "Which of these is my child?" Bardock asked commandingly. The doctor pointed at a crib near the middle of all the others in the nursery. Bardock saw the crib and walked over to it. The crib already had a nameplate placed on it. It read:  (Raditz). Bardock was proud of his newborn son.

November 15th, 736 A.D.

"We're arriving at the rendezvous point, Bardock," Fasha said as the crew began their decent on the planet; Mecha Delta. Earlier that day, Bardock had requested that Neba become a member of his extermination crew. It was a big honor for Neba, who had never been on a full-scale extermination run before. They landed on the planet's surface and were immediately attacked by the native people. Neba watched as Bardock and the rest of his crew were showing her how the job was done. Neba stood near Bardock's position; watching his every move. Just then, a native pulled a dagger from his belt and grabbed Bardock from behind. Neba, knowing she had to act fast, rushed up behind the native. She grabbed his head as tightly as she could and twisted it all the way around; breaking his neck and killing him instantly. Bardock knelt down on the ground and rubbed his neck where the native had him in a headlock. The others ran up to Bardock to see if he was okay. "I'm fine," He coughed, "Thanks to Neba, that is." Bardock made Neba blush a little. Night fell and the others were looking for any survivors that may have been left.

Bardock rested himself against the hull of his space pod; gazing at the sky. Bardock heard someone walking up beside him and instinctively turned in that direction. Bardock was surprised to see who it was. "Hey Neba," Bardock said greeting her, "That was some fun we had out there, wasn't it?" Neba nodded. Neba leaned against the side of Bardock's pod; close to Bardock. They stood there for some time until Neba released a deep sigh as if to be bothered by something. "What's wrong?" Bardock asked her curiously. "I've been thinking lately," Neba replied calmly, "I've missed our time together at our quarters. It feels so empty with me there by myself. I've missed…you, Bardock." Bardock wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close against him. He had forgotten how soft her skin felt against his. Bardock lifted Neba's face up with his free hand and stared down into her beautiful dark eyes. "I've missed you too, Neba," Bardock said before he leaned his head down and captured Neba's mouth in a steamy kiss. A few hundred feet from Bardock's space pod, Torah was trying to fix something to eat when he caught a glimpse of Bardock and Neba climbing into Bardock's space pod. Torah stared at the pod for a few minutes until he realized he wasn't going to be able to even _imagine_ what the two of them were doing. Torah turned back to his own business.

The next day, Bardock offered to let Neba ride in his space pod since hers had been damaged when they landed the night before. Fasha, Shugesh, and Borgos thought it to be a little strange that he would let Neba ride with him back to Planet Vegeta. Torah just ignored the others suspicions since he knew the reason for the two to ride together. The others didn't get it. They still thought something was fishy about the whole situation. "Bardock is acting a little strange, don't you think?" Fasha said; pointing towards Bardock and Neba as they got ready to leave the planet. Borgos and Shugesh both nodded in agreement. Torah didn't say a word. They left the planet and headed back to Vegeta. Bardock was a little uncomfortable riding in his space pod with an extra person riding with him. But when Neba shifted her body over Bardock's, he forgot about how cramped it was in the space pod. Bardock and Neba got horny and started to fondle, grope, and undress each other. Little did they know, the com system was accidentally left on and the rest of the crew was getting an earful of what their captain and his girl were doing. They landed back on their home planet and the guards on the landing pad were surprised to see not one person exit Bardock's pod, but _two_ people. Bardock worked fast to get his armor straightened while Neba hurriedly put her hair back in a ponytail.

The guards were blushing and tried to keep straight faces as best they could. Bardock's crew had embarrassed looks on their faces as they past the supposedly "inconvenienced" couple. Bardock and Neba were confused as to why the others looked at them that way. The two looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. As soon as they left the landing pad, Bardock and Neba headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat; not even waiting to clean themselves up first. They ate ferociously since they hadn't eaten anything since the night before. After they got their fill, the couple walked all the way to their quarters. Exhausted, full, and extremely filthy, Bardock and Neba walked into their quarters and found their way to the bed. Without even taking off their boots, Bardock and Neba climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

January 21st, 737 A.D.

"I can't believe I'm actually glad to be back at this shit hole of a home," Neba commented as she and Bardock were returning home after going into the marketplace to get a few things for their so-called home. They decided to take a nap after their day of shopping and curled up in the bed without even turning back the covers. The couple hadn't been asleep an hour when they were awaken by a pounding noise on the door and shouting coming from the corridor. Bardock flew from the bed and told Neba to stay where she was. Being curious, Neba walked up behind Bardock to see what was going on as Bardock peered out the door and into the corridor. Many of the tenants in the housing facility were running and screaming in all directions. There was total chaos in the entire building. Bardock exited the doorway into the corridor. Neba followed close behind him. Bardock began running down the corridor as Neba tried to keep up with Bardock's relentless pace, but she soon lost sight of him in the crowd of panicked Saiyans. Neba soon made her way to the end of the corridor where she found Bardock helping a man whose viscera was hanging from his abdomen.

Neba suddenly felt sick to her stomach and covered her nose and mouth; trying not to smell the unsettling scent that now filled the corridor. Neba became very nauseous and held her stomach as it started to churn. Bardock saw Neba and rushed over to her. She was very pale and looked like she was going to pass out at any moment. Bardock lifted her in his arms and carried her back to their quarters. Bardock placed Neba on the bed and went to get a wet cloth since she now felt feverish to the touch. Her stomach was beginning to settle down a bit, but it still made her feel uneasy. Bardock returned with the cloth and placed it on Neba's forehead. "How are you feeling?" Bardock asked whispering. Neba laced her fingers in Bardock's free hand and squeezed it lightly. "I'm feeling a little better," Neba replied quietly, "But what happened out there that caused all those people to go into frenzy like that?" Bardock gently brushed Neba's bangs aside. "There was a fight between a high-level and an elite," He explained, "They were both drunk and both looking for a fight. The high-level pulled a knife on the elite and tried to stab him, but the elite got the knife from him and stabbed him with his own knife. That was the man I was helping." Neba flashed him a weak smile. She still didn't feel like herself. Bardock kissed her hand and held it as tight as he could without hurting Neba. Neba moved her free hand to her stomach and began rubbing it back and forth.

She could feel something moving inside her and remembered what had happened the last time she felt that same feeling. "Bardock," Neba began, "I think I know why I felt the way I did earlier." Bardock listened attentively to what she had to say since she had scared the crap out of him when she was feeling really sick earlier. Neba took Bardock's hand that she had her fingers laced in and placed it on her stomach. Bardock could feel the same thing Neba was feeling and was in shock. "Neba…are you…are you…pregnant?!" He asked almost unable to get the words out. Neba nodded her head and grinned wide.

They were going to have another baby.

Another little Saiyan fighter.

Another lost child.

Thinking about having another child that he would never get to know angered Bardock, but he didn't let Neba see it.

July 20th, 737 A.D.

Neba couldn't hold back the tears or the screams as she lay in the infirmary; giving birth to hers and Bardock's second child. Neba remembered back to the day she had Raditz and remembered that she had it easy when she had him. This time, it was different. She was in excruciating pain with every contraction and it only got worse the longer she went. Her screams could be heard all over the infirmary. Doctors raced to her bedside to try and calm her, but nothing helped. At this point, she didn't care if Bardock was there or not. She just wanted this to be over real soon. "I'm going to rip his dick off if he _ever_ comes near me again!!" Neba screeched at the top of her lungs, "I hope _he's_ happy with what he did to me, 'cause I'm not!!" Neba was between anger and pain through the whole ordeal and wished it was all over already. She gripped the rails on her bed so hard, she almost crushed them. Neba let out a blood-curdling scream and was relieved when she felt the baby finally come out of her. A couple of doctors whisked the infant away to be cleaned while the head doctor evaluated Neba.

"I've never seen a Saiyan female have so much trouble giving birth before in my entire career as a doctor," He said astonished. Neba looked in the direction that the other doctors took the baby and could tell that it was a boy. He was an exact replica of his father; from the top of his head to the tip of his furry, brown tail. Neba left the planet on another mission soon after having her son. But before she did, she gave her newborn son a name that his father would always remember and be proud of: Kakarot. Not even a day after leaving Vegeta, Neba got word that it was destroyed by a collision with an asteroid. Neba found this hard to believe; knowing what kind of person the tyrant Frieza was. She became very emotional when she thought of her baby and Bardock. Neba knew that Kakarot was supposed to be sent out that day and prayed that he did make it off the planet. As for Bardock, she knew he was gone because she could no longer feel his presence anymore. Neba wanted to cry, but a little flicker of hope lit in her heart; telling her to find her baby boy. Neba left the planet she was on and tried to find a fresh trail left by a space pod. She found one and followed it. The trail led her to a previously unexplored planet. She landed hundreds of miles from where the other space pod had landed.

Neba held hope in her heart that the pod that landed on the planet was indeed the pod that carried her infant son. Neba went through her computer data to reveal the name of the planet she had landed on. The name of the planet: Earth.

Neba finished her story with tears in her eyes (Neba never said the names of her sons or Bardock's name to Goku). She looked at Goku as he got out of the water and sat on the bank next to her. "Did you ever find your son?" Goku asked curiously. Neba shook her head solemnly. "It has been fifty-four years since I came here looking for my son," Neba said with tears streaming down her face, "I miss him so much. I never even held him when he was a few minutes old." Neba's pained expression hurt Goku. He wanted to help this woman to find her son; knowing that she'd be very happy if they did find him. Goku stood up and helped Neba to her feet. As their hands touched, a strange pain went through Goku's head. All of a sudden, Goku recognized Neba's voice and her scent like he had known it all his life. "Neba," Goku said with a wide grin, "I think I just found your son." Neba looked surprised. "Where is he?" Neba asked excitedly. Goku looked at her and a single teardrop fell from his eye. "He's right here," Goku exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Neba. They both began to cry harder as they hugged one another; happy to have been brought back together after so many years of being apart.

The End


End file.
